Underworld: Beginnings
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Sonja and Lucian were not always in love. Lucian did not always seek freedom and was not always Victor's favorite. This is story of how they fell in love and became the people that they were in rise of the lycans. Lucian/Sonja and possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone above, it's silver shaft of light beaming down on the earth and onto Corvinus Castle. Lucian tilted his face up, relishing the gentle light that drifted down from above. The full moon was near, he could feel it in his bones and despite the cruelty and the pain that always accompanied it, the wolf in him couldn't help but wait to relish in it's gentle light. His neck muscles twinged and shuddered slightly causing him to place his hand on the moon shackle. It's silver barbs were buried deep, preventing the change that tugged at every fiber of his being. His heartbeat had increased, his eyes shone black and azure and he felt too large for his skin. The call of change was upon him desperately working beneath his flesh in response to the glowing song of the moon, but it would not come to pass. The silver poison worked through his blood stream preventing it, much to Lucian's relief. The animal in him was strong, wild, ruthless, savage and uncivilized. _Such a vile thing should not exist_. Lucian found himself thinking _Not in the presence of our most wonderful Lords, soiling the earth upon which they walk. _Tearing his eyes from the sky and banishing the yearning that grew in the pit of his belly to spread through his every limb, he glanced at Marcus, the mighty Elder sitting upon his steed, before his eyes rested on the floor.

"Where is Viktor's forsaken daughter?" the Elder demanded the barely restrained fury evident in his voice. "She has just returned from the hunt." The Elder's piercing eyes narrowed " With the death dealers?" he pressed. "Yes my Lord." Lucian replied.

"Stupid, _insolent_ girl! I have neither the temperament nor the will to chase after children!" Marcus grumbled. Sonja, Viktor's daughter was quite infamous throughout the castle. Her hardheadedness and constant disregard for the covenant rules had earned her the reputation of a troublemaker and a maverick, two qualities that did not sit well with any of the council members or the Elders for that matter. Despite these blemishes on her reputation, her continuous show of valiance and resourcefulness in battle, as well as her rank given by her pureblood birth to an Elder had earned her a seat in council and respect from her peers. Amongst the lycan slaves, she was nothing more then another haughty vampiress that came in, barked her orders and left. Her eyes looked upon them as if she were a goddess looking down on lesser beings. _And she is_. Lucian thought, remembering the waterfall of black hair that fell down her shoulders and her black clever eyes that seemed to draw the world in. Her lips of such a deep red that it seemed -

"Slave!" Lucian blinked his eyes, snapping himself out of the trance. "Forgive me my Lord. I beg your pardon, my Lord." Marcus' eyes were fixed on him "Remember in whose presence you find yourself. " Looking away from Lucian "Go find me that girl, slave, and be quick about it."

"My Lord." Lucian uttered with a semi-bow.

When Lucian finally found her, she was in the heat of a training session, a heavy broadsword clutched in her left hand, a much smaller curved dagger in the other. The sword, he knew at a quick glance, would have been much too heavy for a mortal man to wield with one hand. Her skill, heightened by the blessing of preternatural strength, allowed her to maneuver it with a grace. She bobbed and weaved, ducking swings, blocking thrusts and reposting. The slim dagger catching the opposing vampire, quickly and surely whenever the broadsword could not. The vampire was sorely outmatched and though his brow was furrowed in concentration, acknowledgement was present in his eyes. It was quite obvious that he was no longer trying to win but rather, simply to keep up. Lucian watched them in fascination, his eyes following their every move. As a slave, he'd never been allowed to handle weapons, his duties as a guardian during the day time hours where expected to be completed with the brute force granted him by immortality. That alone was believed to be enough, a conviction that had been proven correct the few times that any mortal had the gall to invade Corvinus Castle. But now, as he watched his vampire lords locked in the deadly weapons' dance, he envied them that grace. Not for the first time in his 255 years of living, he felt a need to hold a weapon and to fight like them…_to be perfect like them. _

Unable to unlock his eyes from the scene that unfolded before him, Lucian weaved his way through the small crowd of onlookers careful not to invoke the ire of his betters by brushing upon them. Lady Sonja had cornered him and in a flurry of motion after elegant motion her opponent's sword was sent up into the air, his legs swept from under him even as her slim dagger was brought steadily to his neck. In a fluid movement he could be dead. "Once again, Krevlar, your eyes wander when they should be steady. Were you thinking of my blade or your own?" The crowed was peppered with chuckles. "With all due respect, my lady, I was not-" Lady Sonja laughed, it's refined lilt snapping Lucian's attention to her. _She is the very embodiment of grace. _ "Please, do not insult my intelligence or demean your own skill. Your distraction is your flaw. Perhaps, if your eyes did not wander your sword would have remained unbowed. " Her jab did not go un-noticed blending the chuckles with snickers. "My apologies, my lady."

Lucian chose that moment to deliver his message, still transfixed by the vampires his eyes fluttered over her, as he waited silently to be addressed first. He was a fool not to look down he knew, but his eyes would not move from her, whether it was the full moon or simply madness he did not know. His eyes stayed fixed as he waited. Her long midnight hair was up in a high ponytail that fell over the silver of her death dealer armor to the middle of her back. Her blood red lips were drawn upward in a slightly smug yet amused smile. Her normally dark brown eyes were glowing crystal blue as they met his. _Goddess. _ Lucian opened his mouth, wanting to speak but knowing that he shouldn't. "Dog! You would dare to look upon your betters?" A voice snapped from beside him. The voice was distant; too distant for Lucian's befuddled mind to grasp but when a whistling sound filled the air Lucian's consciousness was pulled away from those clear pools of blue. His body, supercharged with unfulfilled potential under the moon reacted of it's own accord. His hand shot out and plucked the silver coated whip from the air before it could lash through his flesh, his arm sizzled. A hush fell upon the lycan slaves who stopped whatever task was at hand to gawk at the scene. The small crowd of death dealers began to approach their intentions clearly deadly. Sonja raised her hand, stopping them in their tracks.

Lucian was uncertain of what to do. She stared at him briefly; Lucian fought to keep his eyes on the floor; he could not. Some vaguely indignant emotion kept them locked on Krevlar whose gaunt, pasty face had grown taut with anger. "You would dare look upon your betters?" Lady Sonja's voice questioned calmly, at the sound of her voice his eyes finally fell, "Forgive my boldness my Lady-" Lucian responded quietly "And you would defy them by their refusing punishment?" She interrupted still very calm "Forgive me my lady. I meant neither disrespect nor defiance. I was merely reacting-" Even as he said it, Lucian was unsure of the truth of his reply. Did he truly mean neither disrespect nor defiance?

"Uncontrolled reaction. It is precisely that, which makes your kind the animals that they are." Lucian felt himself bristle slightly yet said nothing. His eyes flicked upwards and caught hers, expecting to see anger and condescension. Instead he met eyes that spoke of no such emotions; in their stead there was … what? He was uncertain, but it was nothing he had been expecting from a vampire, never mind one of so high a class. The words clawed at his throat yet he managed "Yes my Lady, Forgive me." He felt her watching him intently for a little while longer before "What is your business here?"

"Lord Marcus wishes to see my lady immediately. His excellence sent me to seek my lady out." She nodded and looked away "Very well, that will be all. You may go." Nodding, Lucian turned to leave. _What? No punishment? No lashings for my transgression?_ As if reading his mind Krevlar spat out "Lady, you would let him go with no punishment he has dared-"

"He did naught but look."

"But my-"

"Krevlar, but only awhile ago your eyes pawed at this very body much more audaciously. This one dared only to risk an empty look."

"But madame he is a Lycan."

"Indeed Krevlar, and you are a vampire. Trained and educated unlike this animal. You should know better. If I were to punish you both for your crimes, who do you think would suffer more? The uncomprehending pet who looked upon his master or the slaveholder who dared leer at a princess?"

The silence that reigned in the compound stretched thin as every one watched. Lucian was dumbfounded by her display. _Why is she defending me? I am nothing but an animal. _

"My Lady." Krevlar's voice was strangled, with an incline of her head Sonja turned to leave, however Lucian noticed her eyes whisper to him first before her back was fully turned. She left. Lucian glanced at Krevlar whose eyes were burning with such hate that Lucian knew he had made an eternal enemy; a dangerous thing to have as a Lycan, especially when that enemy was in charge of slave affairs.

Sonja walked silently into the large throne room where Marcus sat godlike on the grand stone throne. Though her body went through the motions of greeting the elder her mind replayed the peculiar scene that had unfolded earlier in the compound. In truth the Lycan had overstepped his bounds, his grit-covered body had been much too close to her with his eyes boring far to deeply into hers. She had been surprised initially, even slightly vexed however she had been impressed by his boldness. She was impressed even further by his dauntless refusal of the whip. No lycan she had ever led eyes upon had ever defied a vampire overseer, never mind Krevlar who was known as one of the most merciless with the animals. He said it had been reaction and while she did believe that to be true, she didn't believe it was the whole truth; he would have been quite capable of controlling his reaction if he had wanted. Just as he had controlled his reaction when she referred to his kind as animals, yes, she had seen his stifled irritation with the comment. Had seen it in the brief instant he had dared, again, to gaze upon her. _I should probably keep an eye on that one, we might have a fissure fracturing beneath our very feet._ So why then did she protect him, she wondered. Just because she was impressed, surely that was a ridiculous reason to indulge an animal; especially knowing that without warning they could turn on you and bite of your hand.

"Lady Sonya. A pleasure to see you finally returned, did you have fun during your long absence?" Marcus' voice was flat and dripping with sarcasm. Sonja had been expecting him to be ill humored; she had after all defied his orders to stay within Castle grounds for the next few days. Her father's awakening ceremony was to be held within the week, as his only living relative duty demanded that she oversee the works to be done by the lower ranked vampires. Unfortunately, this also meant that she needed a new ceremonial gown and therefore had to be present for the seamstress' every beck and call. "The preparations are soon to be completed sir, all will be ready-"

"What of your gown, Sonya?" Sonja looked down and despite herself there was slight agitation in her voice "I fail to see the flaws in my last one. Surely a new gown is a trifle compared to the possible invasion of an enraged pack of rabid werewolves." Marcus leaned forward in his chair, his cold gaze burning into her. Sonja found herself wondering how some believed her father more intimidating then Marcus. Marcus was vindictive and calculating; from his very eyes seemed to leak frigidity. Her father was not. Placing his elbows on the arm rests he tented his fingers in front of his face "You are a brave warrior Sonja but your single mindedness tires me. You are not a death dealer, why your father has chosen to indulge your silly fancies is beyond me. You are to be a lady of the court. Not a warrior but a princess. As such, I expect that your duties as a princess take precedence over all other whims…Preparations, including your gowns, are to be completed within a night. You _will not _leave this castle until they are completed. I _do not care_ if hords of werewolves are slavering on my very chamber doors… Are we clear, _Lady_?" He emphasized the last word hoping it would sink in. Sonja knew there was no way out of this one; still she faltered. All these fancy preparations were not important if they were all dead. Marcus, however, was clearly on his last thread of tolerance. "Sonja, this last week before my 200 years of slumber _will_ be an easy one…" He stated in a tone that brooked no objection. " The faster you complete your tasks, the faster you can go back to playing catch the beast with your death dealer friends and the faster I can enjoy 2 centuries of rest." Sonja smiled at his exasperation. "As you wish, my lord." Nodding Marcus sat back in the Throne, gesturing one of his favorite concubines over, a sultry fair-haired vampire by the name of Evza. She sat on the stairs by his feet. Sonja's retreating footsteps echoed in the massive granite room and as she forced the heavy doors shut a deep howl called out to the moon. She rested her head on the doors and listened. The werewolves continued, many others joining in the macabre melody. Sonja wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry: their songs were sometimes eerie, other times frightening but most importantly they were always free.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry about the typos guys. I try to proofread but, it's kinda hard to do to my own stuff.

Have fun!

Chapter #2

Her appointment with the seamstress was grueling, as was the custom, she had been in her room the whole night as the vampiress took her measurements and questioned her about colors. Her maid in waiting, Luka, as well as various other vampires were in her chamber blathering on with the ceaseless gossip that marked the workings of a court. There were six of them in total. Luka, of course, the worthiest of the lot with her shoulder length blond hair, dark bleu eyes and fine lips. Her face was long and narrow, not beautiful but hardly unpleasant to look upon. Her loyalty was beyond question as it had been since their childhood. Luka was a pureblood, as the daughter a council member her station was not a humble one, though one would not tell from her composure. She was quiet so that her presence was often overlooked, but she listened intently a trait that had proven helpful to Sonja on many occasions. Sonja often remarked that Luka was much less pliant then she appeared to be. Then there were the twins Dezaray and Derayza, who were the complete opposites of Luka. They were loud, often displaying a boisterousness that would fit easily amongst the lycans. They were not purebloods: they had offered themselves freely to Marcus begging for immortality. Marcus bedded them both and drank of them but did not turn them; Brody his foot servant was given the task. Apparently Marcus had waited silently for their untimely demise and when they lived on it is rumored he said "Harlots in life, why not a harlots in death? Remove them from my chambers Brody and into yours. Perhaps they could learn something from you that I care not to teach them. " They had increased in station since then, from mere harlots to head of the concubines in Corvinus Castle, undoubtedly aided by their full curvaceous bodies and their immunity to shame. Then there was Braedyn, a slightly buck-toothed pureblood, married to Ordam a council member. She was with child, though it did not show. Once Sonja's governess, Sonja knew that any child born with her as a mother would surely suffer. Maleen, heir to an Elders' throne as Amelia's daughter, was the youngest of them all. Her brown hair was up in a short ponytail above her shoulders as with deceptive innocence she eyed the competition. Barely above 70 her infatuated obsession with Marcus had already become the stuff of legends, though no one would dare mention it to her face. She had more then once, to her mother's grief and never-ending embarrassment, propositioned the elder only to be at the receiving end of a barked denial or a weary brush-off. It was also said that her sexual escapades were often punctuated by the tortured screams of her mortal lovers. _No doubt why Marcus is cautious to bed her_. And finally there was Teera. Teera, like Luka, was one of the few of her visitors that were admittedly tolerable, even likeable. She was the daughter of death dealers and a death dealer in training herself. The court had high hopes for her as did Sonja: she was a good fighter and bright, if sometimes a little overzealous. Here however, in this setting, she seemed out place and more then a little uncomfortable. Sonja did not blame her.

"The traditional red is a must my lady." The seamstress commented, bringing Sonja out of her reverie. "Naturally." Sonja agreed sarcastically "Because the red drapes, red carpets, red table cloth and the red chairs are not enough… Why don't you paint me red while you are at it? Perhaps I will blend into the furniture and no one will notice if I disappear." Teera emitted a light giggle that was immediately stifled. There was a brief silence in the room that attested that she also had a reputation that preceded her before the steady buzz in the room continued. In all truth Sonja missed her father and she loved him dearly, the past 200 years without him had been trying and she would have gladly given anything to have had him around. Though she was excited to have him back the thought of subjecting herself to the courtiers' constant prattling, gossiping and flippant wastes of time was agony.

She had managed, with Luka's help, to complete the preparations for the ceremony the previous night. This night her gown was to be prepared after which she was free to do whatever she pleased, so long as it was within the castle walls. She was not to risk her life in anyway, or handle any weapons. Which therefore meant she was forbidden to participate in harmless training with the death dealers, until after the ceremony.

Sonja, rising from the chair on which she had been laying prostrate and lifeless, moved languidly to the opposing wall where she pushed a stained glass window open and peered over the courtyard. The night sky was sprinkled with crystal stars and an immense full moon. The breeze in the night air brought faint scents from the small village of Evershot west of the castle, which then whispered through her loose long black hair causing it to billow about her face. She thought of Seti, her large black stallion and the freedom he granted her when she rode him. Not for the first time in her long life she felt trapped and wished she could scale the walls down and away from her subjugation as a council member and heir to a throne. She wanted the grit, grime, glory and honor of battle not the frills, giggles and mindless bickering of courtiers. Looking up once again at the majestic full moon that sat proud, high in the sky she thought about the death dealers that were undoubtedly beyond the castle walls on their regular patrols. _The animals will be out tonight…_ As if upon cue, the howls that she had heard the night before picked up again. She heard the vampires behind her start whispering about the barbarianism of werewolves and their forsaken howling. Sonja smiled at the fear present as in Maleen's voice when she napped "Oh close that damned window and block out that wretched wailing."

She stayed at the window a little while longer and just as she decided to step away she noticed a figure moving in the thick darkness of the barracks' shade. In the darkness even her vampire eyes could not clearly distinguish the details of his features. Upon careful studying, she was able to recognize who it was: it was the lycan slave from the night before. He lingered in the darkness a moment longer before he made his way to the middle of the courtyard where, under the light of the full moon, she could see his profile clearly. When he walked his head had been tilted downward always with his eyes on the ground like a good slave, but as he reached a standstill in the middle of the yard his head lifted higher until he eyes looked up and he stared at the moon. Sonja had spied other Lycan's behave in a much similar fashion and though she always found it interesting she never quite understood it. But now, as she watched him and the way the muscled curves of his sun kissed skin glistened beneath the light and the way his whole body seemed to sway with the wind as if listening to a lullaby she realized he was simply basking in the tranquility of the full moon. His head then tilted - exactly like that of a wolf that was listening intently- he was unmoving. Then after moments of listening to his purer brethrens, he closed his eyes, and let out the longest most mournful howl she had ever heard. Sonja's breath caught in her throat, as she studied his features. _Who thought such beauty could be found in an animal?_ Another plaintive howl filled her ears and the werewolves beyond the castle walls were still, Sonja's heart dropped, his howl was different from theirs somehow... _What story are you singing to them?_ She wondered _Of what sorrow do you wail, animal? _Even as she thought it, the word seemed wrong somehow. Her eyes moved over his tan skin, from his long unkempt brown hair to his shabby clothing and then settled on the unguarded misery that gradually appeared when he started howling and that was now plainly evident on the slave's face. _Could an animal sing so heartfelt a song? Could an animal feel the suffering that was clearly evident on his face?_ Sonja watched his soot covered hand reach up to the moonshackle and she noticed the blood trickling down his neck as wisps of smoke curled upwards to the sky. She understood immediately _We are the same…you and I. _Sonja found herself thinking _But where shackles bind you, I am bound by duty. _In that moment, she was about to call out to him when a flash of the rabid monsters that lived beyond the castle walls appeared in her mind: _animal _the images reminded her. She stopped short and as she was stepped back from the window to begin closing the shutters she heard Luka let in a group of vampires. From the clicking that followed them in, Sonja knew they were death dealers before she saw them. "Lady Sonja!-" one of them started before the shutters banged shut.

Lucian jumped as he heard the voices and the bang as the window slammed shut. Slightly embarrassed he turned his head to the wall expecting to find a disgusted vampire staring down at him. Instead he saw the vaguely familiar shadow of a woman behind a yellow and red stained glass window … _Sonja? How could I reduce myself to this? Howling like a savage! In front of her, no less… _Another even stronger wave of embarrassment came over him as he imagined her disgust_. _He almost never allowed himself to give in to the animal inside him, but sometimes when under the powerful spell of a full moon it was hard to ignore the beast's demands. Placing both his hands over his face in shame, Lucian breathed deeply desperately wishing himself away from his existence. _Yet again he'd proved his masters correct, yet again his lycan penchant for impulse had reduced him to mindless reaction…_ Lucian felt another howl building in the deepest part of his heart but it was stifled before the sound even touched his lips. Lucian thoughts were interrupted with the howls that picked up once more. Their intensity had increased, it seemed Lucian had inadvertently riled them up.

Sonja hardly hesitated before she unceremoniously threw all of her unwanted guests out of her chamber and changed into her death dealer outfit. Through her mirror Sonja saw a worry, not yet spoken, plainly expressed on Luka's face who was standing behind her. Sonja waited patiently, she knew the words would come and they did. "Sonja, you are disobeying a direct order. Marcus will be furious. He is not your father, he will no-"

"Oh you worry too much. What is the worse he will do? And besides, thanks to you all the preparations are done, the colors for my blasted outfit have been decided… what more could he want?"

"For you to-"

"I'm going Luka, no sense in trying to change my mind. And anyway, you won't tell him, I won't tell him and I'm pretty sure Khan won't either. Marcus won't know I'm gone."

Pulling her boots over her black leather pants she turned around, gave her childhood friend a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out the door. The death dealers had already left; she was to meet them at the outskirts of the castle.

Maleen peeked down the corridor to Sonja's chamber from where she hid, her back pressed against the wall a sly smile upon her lips. She listened carefully as the door opened, closed shut and Sonja's quick footsteps distanced down the hall. When Sonja was well out of the shot of hearing, she turned and dashed down the opposing hallway straight to Marcus' chamber doors. Maleen felt herself begin to tremble as she approached the doors, his scent was faint in the hall right outside his door but she could still smell him and she knew that if her heart could beat it would be racing. _He's beautiful, powerful and deadly. If I could just get him to see __**me**__._ She composed herself by straightening her large golden gown and readjusting her tussled hair.

Marcus looked down at the beautiful, naked blond that lay with her legs splayed open before him. The only thing that rivaled the sweetness of traveling down her thighs to the slight mound of her secret passage was the thick bittersweet taste of blood trickling down his throat. He pressed down on her thighs spreading them even farther as he knelt between them. Her eyes met his and she leaned over to the complicated ties that closed his pants as her lips reached up to his. The ties above his hardening flesh were quickly coming undone and their lips were hungrily-

BANG BANG BANG

Marcus eyed the door in irritation, his green eyes immediately turning to cold blue. The sultry laugh resounded beneath him as Evza seductively whispered a hand over his still hardening flesh to his waist, up his chest before over his neck then to his cheek were it rested. "I'm not going anywhere Master… Please hurry." She pleaded, her body shifting wantonly on the red and gold satin sheets. Marcus debated ignoring the interruption but when the banging started again he got off the bed and opened the door brusquely.

"What?" Expecting to come face to face with a male, he had misjudged the height of his unwanted visitor leading his eyes to settle a full head above her face. As his eyes drifted down and he saw who was actually standing at his door his mood became foul and his voice deadly. "This- milady-" Marcus snarled "had better be good." Maleen was looking up at him with her eyes wide and her lips slightly agape; her infatuation was excruciatingly obvious. Marcus could not abide her, if she were not Amelia's daughter, he would have her whipped and sent to the werewolf slaves to sate their hunger for females; there were after all very few bitches among the lycans. She passed her hand over her hair and stared at him seductively. Marcus' anger flared again. She was shameless, without honor and desperate. He saw her eyes drift past him to the voluptuous, blue-eyed blond that lay on his bed. Her expression changed to a deep-seated jealousy, Marcus couldn't have cared less "Don't make me ask again…"

She smiled mirthlessly "It's Sonja." She paused for effect then "She's gone with the death dealers again." Marcus stiffened, the anger in him finally bubbling out of control "**WHAT**?!" Evza shot up on the bed behind him her eyes resting on her lovers' back, her expression weary.

Sonja had readied her horse and now guided Seti swiftly out of the stable and to the gate. She was almost there, she could be out in a matter of minutes and back before anybody even noticed, her pace started quickening. Then, on the platform above the gates where the vampires stood sentry, she saw a small gathering of men that she immediately recognized as a small few of Marcus' personal guards. Sonja slowed her pace and moved into a small shack to her side making sure that Seti was well hidden inside with her. There was talk between the men, low and indistinct but then she heard Marcus' voice clear above the others.

"She is **not** to leave castle grounds!"

"Yes, Sir!" The sentries chorused.

She peered through a small crack in the dark brown wood from which she watched patiently until she saw Marcus ride away on his steed. She was going to have to find another way out. She waited until Marcus was out of sight before she snuck out of the shack and made her way to the back of the castle.

She melded seamlessly into the shadows, not a sound emitting from her except for the hoof beats of her horse. There was a smaller gate here, secret unguarded gate here. Maybe she could reach it before Marcus dis-

"My Lady will not make it to that gate in time." Sonja jumped, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. She spun around her hand going reflexively to the sword hanging at her waist. There he was, for the third time in two nights. His long disheveled brown hair fluttering in the wind, his sun tanned muscular body shone slightly with sweat, a short scruffy beard covered his face and his eyes wore the mark of the Lycan curse. The centers of his eyes were of a deep blue, the surrounding a black deeper then that of endless night. _He snuck up on me…He snuck up on __**me**__! _He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her.

"You would dare! Beast! Unhand me!" she was enraged _How dare he! How dare he?! What does he mean to do?_ She could only imagine what an animal would attempt to do had he found a woman by herself. "You would dare to touch me? You filthy animal what do you think to do?!" Her voice had risen and he put a hand over her mouth to quiet her. She felt his hard body against her back, his body's warmth heated up her cool skin, his odor was strong and musky but not unpleasant. He would clearly have been considered an alpha male among the lycans… He was overwhelming.

She began to struggle when he pushed her into a small storing room to their side and slammed the door shut behind him. _What's going on? What does he mean to do? Filthy animal! _ " She lunged for the door but just then she heard the hoof beats of horses and a very familiar voice that caused her to refrain from opening it.

"Lucian!" Marcus' voice called out. _Lucian… Is that not the name of the first of the lycans? Lucian? Yes it is. I remember him. Father let him live. Lucian._

"My Lord."

Lucian listened intently, hoping that she would stay hidden in the storage room. Hopping she would not step out and accuse him for what he had just done. He'd overstepped his bounds, if any vampire ever discovered of this he would be punished. He licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the floor shifting nervously as Seti whinnied beside him. "What do you do here?"

"I was collecting metals scraps, Your Excellence, for Muni the blacksmith." _Well at least that much is true._

"And that horse? That is Lady Sonja's horse is it not?"

"I would not know My Lord, if I had not but seen her here moments ago." Lucian heard a shift in the storage room followed by a muffled gasp, thankfully at that moment Seti whinnied rather loudly and stomped a front hoof petulantly on the coble stone as if sensing the uncomfortable tension sweltering in the atmosphere. _What am I doing? I could be beaten, whipped -FLAYED- for this. _His body shivered yet his mind was set and would not be cowed by the fear of bodily harm. Lucian remembered his earlier display of unrestraint and felt his embarrassment rise again slightly. _I can be better then that. I can! _Lucian tried to convince himself, though he wished it he knew it was a ridiculous thought.

"Her ladyship left her horse and went in a mighty haste towards the forgotten towers… I did not comprehend her rush and I did not dare to follow. Did I do wrong, your Excellence?"

Marcus nodded at him "No, you did well slave. Carry on… Be sure to put that horse in the stables." Lucian hadn't lifted his head "My Lord."

"Angelo, with me to the towers. The rest of you, spread out and search the castle grounds." His men scattered while the Elder and his bodyguard made way to the towers.

Lucian turned to the room where Sonja was hidden and opened the door, the princess walked out. She looked at him briefly, then brushed her hands over her clothing removing the cobwebs and filth that covered her cloths.

"Forgive my transgression, milady, I meant no disrespect."

"It seams slave, that you utter this sentence frequently." She heard him mutter something "Repeat yourself, I did not hear."

"I said it seems only to happen around you. My Lady."

"Watch yourself slave, that I do not have you lashed!"

"Forgive me I-"

"meant no disrespect? Yes, I know. So you keep saying. Yet I cannot help but feel disrespected. I do not appreciate being manhandled by slaves!"

"My Lady I-" His eyes were still on the floor "However, I cannot help but feel thankful." Lucian's eyes snapped up and settled on hers. She held his gaze earnestly and a small smile graced her lips "I recognize the risk you took and I am deeply grateful for it. I assure you lycan that, though I do not know your intentions and cannot say that I trust them, this risk and seeming act of kindness will not be forgotten." Lucian could not take his eyes off her. He helped her open the gates, mount her horse and they stayed fixed on her back even after she had disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

_I do not know my full intentions either, My lady, and I trust them even less then you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chapter 3 is up…Yay… I have essays due all this month so I'm going to try to keep updates regular but I don't know if I will be able to. Also, Viktor is going to be resurrected next chapter.

Read on…

**P.S: sorry for the typos!!**

Seti traveled fast, the trained horse trampled on meaningfully crunching over bushes and rushing through the forest trees to the main road. Sonja was relaxed in the saddle; her hands were wrapped loosely around the reins as she gave him his head. There was complete trust in their relationship and she trusted his capacity to lead the group of death dealers that rode behind her. Seti's step did not so much as miss a beat when a long howl followed by a series of snarls and barks filled the air. Sonja urged Seti on by digging her heels into the horse's side, she'd heard that sound many times. The werewolves had spotted prey, it sounded like they were close by and Sonja had no doubt about what prey they had spotted: the werewolves had been getting bolder and were less and less weary of attacking people on the main roads.

The screams ripped through the air before Sonja and her death dealers arrived on sight. By the time the trees parted before them and the narrow dirt road appeared blood soaked and permeated through the air. There were four werewolves still alive, one on the behind the carriage, out of sight. Sonja knew it was there because she could here the sound of eating, tearing flesh and growling. One of them had it's head sticking in the carriage door, the door had been pulled off it's hinges and it's paws clawed into the wood. It was trying to fit its body in but its sheer size did not permit it. A crushing noise filled Sonja's ears, a scream came to an abrupt end. Sonja unsheathed her sword and turned to where the noise and emitted from but, the vampire soldier was dead, his decapitated body flopped and sagged in the hands of the beast. The werewolf jaws still crunched noisily on his head it's fur drenched in blood. It's jaws were still masticating loudly when it spotted Sonja then it let the body in its arms fall like a rag doll, it bared it's red stained teeth and it's lips quivered as it growled. Sonja watched its defined muscular intently waiting for the sign, in moment she saw it: it's muscles tensed then it charged. Sonja waited and moments before the werewolf reached her she jumped, the werewolf stumbled forward landing on all fours. Sonja touched down with both her feet then dropped fluidly into a crouch with one leg out. She spun catching the werewolf's two hind legs, it's body twisted to the side and landed awkwardly on the stained floor. Sword raised high in the air, Sonja jumped forward and slashed her sword slicing the werewolf in the abdomen. It snarled, its large red stained teeth glinted beneath the moon as large thick strains of saliva dribbled down its lips. The cut hadn't been deep enough, straightening to her full height and grasping her blade tighter between two hands she delivered a powerful kick catching the werewolf square in the lungs, it staggered back clearly stunned by the sudden shortness of breath. Sonja made use of the sudden haze that clouded its pitch black eyes and swung her sword that sliced easily through its neck. It's head, stuck in a horrid grimace flew up and away then bounced on the floor harmlessly, rolled a few paces then, with it's mouth still agape and drool still dribbling to the floor it came to a halt.

Sonja ran towards the carriage, she couldn't see into it but from the high-pitched screaming that emanated from it she knew that there was at least one more living female vampire scared for her life. The death dealers were trading blows with the other two werewolves. One of them was already on the floor in its final throws and the other one was cornered, it's eyes said it knew it's future was bleak. After only a few steps, Sonja launched herself I the air, her sword still gripped tightly in both her hands raised high over her head. As she landed crouched on the werewolf's back she jammed the sword through the back of its head, it went through its head and protruded through its open mouth glinting silver and gushing blood. The werewolf fell lifelessly on the floor, but to make sure it was in fact dead she beheaded it before reaching into the carriage and held out her hand for the lady in it.

She had not yet looked up but when no one took her hand and a pair of boots stepped down beside her, Sonja looked up and stared in shock at the person before her._ A man? A man made that screeching noise?_ The vampire before her was good looking, his almond shaped eyes were light grey, his neat hair was a honey color that fell in perfect shoulder length curls framing his face. He had gentle feminine features and thick full lips clearly visible on his clean-shaven face. He had a lanky body that had obviously never lifted a single heavy item, beautiful white marble skin that shone sickly white under the moon and his body reeked of perfume and incense. _He is the complete opposite of the lycan. I doubt Lucian would ever scream like that in the face of danger and his tan skin has a lovely earthy smell that's nothing like this pouf's - _Sonja caught herself. She stared at the vampire as he held her hand daintily to his lips and kissed it. Sonja stared passively made speechless by her own thoughts. _What the hell?_

"You must be lady Sonja, word of your bravery has reached far."

"Um… Uh."

"Milady, you seem flushed, your speechlessness flatters me. I too must confess your beauty is even more awe inspiring-"

Coming to herself Sonja snatched her hand from the vampire's " You know me sir, but I do not know you." _Nor do I want to._

"My name is Gerard I-"

"Lovely. I will guide you to the coven. Tell your people to make haste. These animals rarely loose the sent of blood" and as she looked at him she added pointedly "-or fear."

Marcus was livid, his muscles were tensed and bulging, his face uncharacteristically red for a vampire. His eyes bored into Sonja completely ignoring their guest who had left his people in the hallway. Next to the throne a slave was crouched forward, his back torn to ribbons as the sound of a bloody silver whip echoed on the stonewalls. For the most part the slave was quiet, but every so often he'd let out a low plaintive moan. A handful of courtiers had gathered in the room to watch the morbid spectacles. Sonja felt her heart drop as guilt bubbled to the surface … _Lucian? _Sonja bowed to the elder at the foot of the throne she heard Marcus get up and step down the stairs until he was standing in front of her.

"Rise." His level voice sounded as tense as his muscles. She did, and found herself staring up into cold blue eyes, she felt like she was looking at death. A shiver past through her body, she opened her mouth to speak and he hit her. It was a hard brutal slap and the sound of it cracked though the hall drawing the attention of the small audience. Shock rushed through her body, before a succession of another 3 slaps. Sonja staggered back.

The silence in the room drew thin "You will be confined to your room until further notice. And this slave-"

Sonja's fell on Lucian and they're eyes met, she was surprised to see neither resentment nor fear in his eyes merely pained resignation. "Punish me as you see fit, milord but free the lycan. He did nothing but follow orders." She lied. She saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"He lied to an elder. He will be punished…severely."

"But my Lord I-"

"You are in no position to ask favors,.. I am not opposed to having you whipped as well however, in the name of the deeds you have done for this court I will spare you. Instead you will be confined to your room until the Eve of your father's awakening."

"Pardon my interruption, your excellence." Marcus looked at Gerard, his nose flared as if he smelt something nasty and a grimace flashed upon his face. "You are Gerard, of the turned court?"

"Yes."

"Welcome, though you have arrived at an upset time."

"Thank you my lord," Gerard said with a large exaggerated bow "Perhaps, instead of confining Lady Sonja to her room you would allow her to spend that time with me so that I may teach her the customs of my own court." Sonja was taken aback, that was an odd request. _And one I would prefer to avoid._ "I would rather be whipped." Sonja muttered under her breath and though Marcus looked like he was going to deny the request something seemed to dawn on him at the final moment"Ah yes…yes… You come to join your court to our own?"

"Yes my Lord. " Marcus laughed and looking at Sonja pointedly he said "Yes, yes of course. "

"What?" Sonja blurted Marcus shoed her away.

"You will talk to her father of this arrangement." He stated.

"Of course."

Nodding Marcus dismissed him then turned to the slave who bled freely from his open wounds.

"Krevlar, Take the slave to the court yard. You know what you are to do."

"Yes my Lord."

*****

Lucian moaned in agony, his eyes were watering and his stomach growled from hunger. It had been a full week since his punishment began since then he had been hung, as if on display, in the courtyard. There were two poles set not too far apart from each other with 4 short silver shackles hanging from them. One set was placed higher on the poles then the other, The higher set of shackles was placed around his ankles and the lower set of shackles were placed around his hands so that he was hanging naked upside down. A Long metallic rod hooked onto the moonshackles from the ground so he could not move his neck. He was whipped at dawn and noon by his werewolf brethren who showed much regret but dared not disobey; at dusk he was whipped mercilessly by Krevlar who ensured that the wounds on his back were kept fresh and bloody. He hadn't eaten the whole week. Lucian was humiliated, hurt…and furious.

He had felt deserving of the punishment for the first few days, but after a week of starvation, a week of being inches from death but never dying, a week of beating after cruel beating, he had began to see. He had nothing to do during his endless torture but to analyze the world in which he lived, and to judge the people with which he lived. He saw the new breed of lycans, a strain that he was responsible for, beaten, tortured and disrespected. He heard them called slaves, beasts, animals and treated as filthy, ravening mindless, compulsive and at first he believed it. He saw now that animalism was part of their nature but he saw it as part of the vampires as well. They were elegant and beautiful but they were brutal and bestial just the same. They took joy in blood shed, they took joy in beating their lessers and watching them scream in agony. They laughed and teased and in them Lucian saw impulse, they looked upon their slaves as if they were food and when one misjudged a step one was eaten alive with whips and chains and taunts and animalism. It was pure impulse on their part. _They are the same as us. They are perhaps more beautiful, more organized, more cultured but when it came down to the basics they are the same as us. We are, after all, both children of Corvinus…and we should be treated as such. No one, __**no one**__, should live like __**this**__,_ Lucian flexed his arm and leg muscles, his strained muscles blasted pain through his body and a small scream escaped his lips.

A small commotion caught his eye to his far right, almost out of his vision. He craned his neck ignoring the agony and was overcome with horror. He saw Dolly a Lycan errand girl, young even in human years, on the floor her large brown eyes wide and fearful as she looked up at Krevlar. Lucian's sense of smell, under the pressure of his empty stomach picked up a scent easily, she had been carrying a jug of blood but missing a depression in the ground where she walked she had tripped shattering the jug and sending the blood splattering on the floor. Krevlar showed no mercy, his whip came up and landed down hard across the girls face. It landed again and again Dolly's screams overtook Lucian and he struggled in vain against his bindings to help her. He wished somebody would help her, as if in response to his wish somebody did.

"Stop this at once!" A female voice echoed pure and strong, Krevlar obeyed. It was Sonja, holding the girls arm she helped the child to her feet. She turned to Krevlar "But Milady-" Sonja did not look up "The longer you punish her, the longer Gerard and I have to wait for our refreshments."

"Yes milady." With that Sonja turned to Lucian and their eyes met again and Lucian felt drawn into them. She stood and watched him openly for a few moments and Lucian read in them something that made her different from the others. She was looking at him and he felt like, for the first time, a vampire saw a person in him and not an animal. _She did that for me_ he realized, her eyes were telling him that she could not help him, but she could help the child for him. "Sonja, my dear, do not handle those filthy beasts." The man reached for Sonja's face only to have his hand slapped away before she stormed off, she sent Lucian a small smile. A smile that, in his world of hurt, was euphoric taste of paradise.

It was late in the evening, when the vampire lords had all gone to seek shelter before the dawn, that he heard light sounds of stealthy footsteps. Whoever it have been was clear out of sight, but on the wind there was a hint of lavender and the wonderful smell of raw fresh meat. _Pig meat_ _the meat that tastes the most like human flesh_… he thought. The footsteps came to a stop behind him, then after a brief pause the leather clad legs walked around him and knelt to the ground so he could see who it was. "My Lady." Lucian voice was hoarse, Sonja put a finger to her lips "Shh, your body suffers enough as is. Do not strain it." Lucian grunted, then his eyes fell down her body straight to a small paper package from which the sent of pork emanated.

Lucian struggled to speak again "My Lady, you put yourself in danger of greater punishment-" Sonja laughed lightly "In your state of sufferance you worry about my punishment? Never will I suffer in punishment as you do now. "

"My Lady please l-" Sonja had started unwrapping the papers making the smell of the raw pig's flesh get stronger, Lucian began to salivate so much that his swallowing interrupted his sentence.

"Lucian, first of the lycans, are you not?" He nodded. "I remember you, I remember watching you fight those mortals many decades ago. I remember my father being most impressed with your skill and concentration… We were but children, perhaps you do not remember.

"I remember." Lucian acquiesced; she stared at him in the eyes, for the second time that day he felt she was seeing a man and not a beast. "You brave this disgrace with a dignity I did not think was possible." Her gaze remained on him "I feel shamed for the torture I have caused you."

"Please, my Lady, it is not of your doing. It was of my own choice."

"A courageous choice, as valiant and selfless as it was dangerous and stupid."

"Marcus was infuriated and I could not bare to think of your beauty marred, even briefly, by his anger." Lucian blurted his eyes still torn between the meat that now lay exposed on her lap and the exquisiteness of her face. "You flatter me Lucian." Sonja whispered a faint blush coloring her cheeks "If you were not under such a horrid condition because of my need for freedom I would be offended."

"Then I would wish to suffer endlessly for My Lady's freedom so I may speak to her as such." Sonja laughed, it sounded true and wonderful. "You have a golden tongue, Lucian…" She had cut the meat into small squares; she picked one up and brought it to his lips. "Now as I see how you suffer in your chains, the freedom I sought seems ridiculous -It's fresh." She indicated as she put the flesh in his mouth. Lucian couldn't help himself, he did not chew he just swallowed. The taste of the fresh raw, meat was an explosion of flavor in his mouth and the slight after taste of blood made him sigh.

"Everyone's chains cause bleeding may they be physical or mental. No freedom sought is ridiculous." He answered; she smiled slightly and brought another piece of meat to his lips. For a short while she fed him in silence then as she placed the last piece of meat to his lips, his mouth close too early and his sharpened teeth nipped her finger. She gasped and pulled her hand back. "Forgive me, my Lady." Lucian watched in fascination as she brought her finger to her own mouth and licked away the blood.

"It is I that should apologize to you… I am sorry." Lucian was speechless, his mouth worked but he could say nothing. What could he say to her to express his feelings…What were his feelings? A vampiress, a woman who had always been out of his reach was now knelt before him, in all her glory, breathing his air as he breathed hers, with whispered apologies on her lips.

She reached into a small pocket in the back of her pants and pulled out a small bottle. "Water." She explained as she brought it to his lips, he drank deeply then, when he was done, she poured the remainder of the water on the sleeve of her shirt and carefully wiped his dirt and blood stained face. She worked in silence and he was too overwhelmed by the gentleness of her touches and the kindness in her eyes that he could not speak.

"I fear that I cannot do more, I would cover you if you would not suffer more for it tomorrow." Lucian was immediately reminded of his nakedness, the shamefulness of his legs splayed up in the air, his organ left to hang impotently in the cold air, the raised flesh on his filthy body, he suddenly wished he could hide. She must have seen the shame on his face because she put her hand on a cheek and said "Do not be ashamed, as long as you stay strong no amount of humiliation can take away your dignity. And besides your proportions are awe inspiring amongst the courtiers, there is more begrudging envy amongst the men then laughter." Lucian's draw dropped and a half strangled pained laugh escaped his lips, shame forgotten; Sonja laughed with him. "I must be gone, I can feel the sun rising."

"Yes my Lady…Thank you." She watched him and seemed to hesitate then she nodded, rose and hurried stealthily away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't update this fanfic in so long. I'm going to try to complete it. I figure I could probably finish it in about 3 or 4 more chapters. **** *Crosses fingers* ^_^ Hope you like it. Forgive the mistakes, typos and such… I'm also trying to remain consistent with the writing style… must get back into the mood of the fanfic and the storyline lol. Watching the movies to help me on… be patient with me ^_^. Oh and please review… it helps so much for motivation lol ^_^ and if you spot any inconsistencies just let me know and I'll try to fix them. **

**Chapter 4**

The large circular room, normally eerie in it's silence, was buzzing with the noisy chattering of the awakening ceremony. Large red tapestries covered the walls above where Markus reclined. His eyes studied the tapestry images of himself during the creation of his kind. His body lay unmoving like his arms from which two tubes channeled his blood to a glass coffin where Sonja's father lay unconscious. His body was sucking in Markus' blood and memories taking in the past hundred years as if drinking a glass of water. The draining had been going on for at least 20 minutes, it had given Markus' alabaster skin a translucent quality and his eyelids began to droop. This was a very delicate and dangerous time for the coven. With one elder asleep, one in the delicate process of awakening and the last drained of his power if the coven was attacked they would have no trump card. The coven would be in danger of loosing a leader or even worse of complete destruction, the elders in danger of loosing their lives. Security was always high during awakenings, however in spite of the strong undercurrent of apprehension and an eagerness to be done with it there was always a celebration.

Sonja sat back on her ornamented seat beside Gerard who she could feel watching her intently. The vampire had been like her shadow since he'd arrived at Corvinus Castle. He was with her almost at every second, constantly hounding her about his court etiquette and expectations. The themes of marriage and roles of and aristocrats' wife seemed to be one of his favorite topics. She had no doubt in her mind that he had plans for her but she also had no doubt in her mind that she would rather be ripped apart by the beasts beyond the Castle walls. Further she knew that her father would not permit him to take her away from everything she had ever known and loved against her will. Sonja brought the warm cup of spiced blood to her lips and sipped it; before she knew it she found her mind drifting back to Lucian. Thoughts of him seemed to sneak up on her more and more frequently; when they did her emotions ranged from deep-seated guilt to curiosity then to a blooming fondness. She hadn't lied to him, when she had told him about the awe and the envy of the courtiers. She would be lying if she didn't admit, at least to herself, that she was among those who were awed.

Sonja brought the cup back to her lips, when she felt another hand slowly clasp onto hers. She looked over and saw Gerard who was holding on to her hand a slight look of possession on his face. Sonja felt her stomach sink, disgust bubbled up in her and there was a mild bitter taste in her mouth. She pulled her hand away and drank deep of the blood to rid herself of the taste in her mouth. He seemed like he was about to make a statement when movement in her father's glass coffin caught her attention, at that moment Marcus sat up abruptly. His eyes were blank and his skin appeared thin and delicate over muscle. Evza had made her way to the foot of the glass coffin in which he lay, her eyes teary. He reached down to her and she took his hand placing a gentle kiss on it. Sonja was sure that Maleen stood in the crowd somewhere, plotting Evza's untimely death. Evza could never be considered an official bride for an elder, but she could and had enjoyed the endless favor of Marcus who seemed to hold a bottomless affection for the concubine. Even in this moment as they looked at each other it seemed they spoke intimately with their eyes alone, Evza's sorrow was plain on her face. Sonja was always fascinated by their interactions; it was such a delicate thing to interact with one of a higher class, especially an elder. Evza managed these interactions, especially where Marcus was concerned, with a comfortable ease to be admired. Markus caressed her face. Sonja wondered what it was like for Evza to be so close to the one she loved, to be able to be with him so intimately but never have their love and his value for her be enough to convince the coven of her worth. Marcus looked up from her then started to speak as loudly as he could in his weakened state.

"Our strength lies in blood, our weakness lies in blood, our secrets lie in blood; our blood knows all, our blood sees all. Our blood is all."

"For blood is memory." The room chorused

"Blood memory is the great truth, our great truth, our essence passed to another. Tonight, I have shared my truth with another. Tonight I united once more with the great we- "

"We, we, we. The great we, the great chain of memories, the memories of the Elders."

"Another blood link in our chain has been bonded. Tonight, my truth, my memories, my blood, has joined the great chain of we"

"We, we, we. The great chain of memories."

"so my reign becomes that of the we. So my truth becomes that of the we. So my knowledge becomes that of the we. The sharing of blood memories has ended and so shall the 3rd reign of Marcus the elder come to an end. Let Viktor the elder awaken."

"Awaken! Awaken! Awaken!"

Then there was a long pause in the room. Everyone's ears strained some eyes drifted from Marcus to the glass coffin where Viktor lay; others just fixed their gazes on Marcus. Sonja's heart was in her throat, worried that there would be no reply, that the ceremony would have to be drawn out, that her father needed more time. But then slowly, she saw his fist rise in the glass coffin and it delivered three hard punches to the glass coffin. The last one cracked glass.

Sonja moved from where she was sitting to stand by her father's coffin. He could not speak, and she was the closest blood relation he had, she would speak for him "So begins the 3rd reign of Viktor the Elder." Sonja's eyes met her father's just as they opened and she could see him try to smile. She smiled back at him, she was excited to see him awake again, but at the back of her mind when an image of Lucian slowly crept up on her again, she felt a pit in her stomach.

Lucian was awakened by the strong smell of smoke followed by the sounds of crackling and groaning wood. Lucian was immediately fully awake, his body struggling against the bonds though he could do nothing to free himself. A fire had been set in one of the smaller isolated barracks whose sundried wood spread the fire with ease. Lucians could tell that the lycans were stunned; he could see their hesitation as easily as he could smell the smoke. There was a deep-seated need for a leader; the need for an alpha was so intrinsically rooted in their nature that without one they would be useless. All looked at one and other their eyes begging each other to take control. _There is more then one alpha among us, but they have all had their backbones stripped from them by our overlords. None will take control because none know how._ _We will all die here today if somebody doesn't do __**something**_**. **

There was a dull thud by his head before Lucian felt a flickering heat licking at the side of his face. Lucian looked as small showers of flaming arrows came down, his eyes never leaving his fellow lycans. Some stared at the arrows that came down, others simply skittered to shelter and stared up from there. Lucian was overcome by a terrifying jolt of bitterness and realization. _These are my people, they are my responsibility._ His mind whispered and as the arrows multiplied, his guilt and feeling of responsibility grew. _It was I who sank my teeth into the first of them and birthed them to moonlight. All of them are descendents of my own blood… I gave them this miserable life and I cannot let them die in this misery. _Lucian could feel a fire growing on the wood head; he immediately started struggling against his bonds, " Sound the alarm!" he yelled. His voice fueled by adrenaline boomed in the yard and all at once the lycans came to life as the sounds of battle rose around him. The invaders were shooting burning arrows over the wall a few attempted to climb into the castle. "Risto!" Lucian yelled to a bronzed blue eyed werewolf "Rally some men, fetch some water! PUT THOSE FIRES OUT! …AND SOUND THE ALARM!" The werewolf was off in an instant.

Lucian, eyes tried to keep track of the lycans that ran around him. Not being able to see their faces very well he decided to put more effort into freeing himself. The fire engulfing the wooden pole had weakened it. Bracing himself against the oncoming pain, Lucian stretched his whole body in reach for the burning pole. At first he thought he wouldn't reach but after a few tries his hand plunged into the fire. Pain exploded in his hand, jets arced up his arm to his torso. He wanted to yank his arm back but he fought the urge, gripped the burning pole and pulled. The burnt wood gave under pressure. Freeing his other arm was easy, and then off came the chain that joined the moonshackle to the ground. Bending at the waist and pulling himself upward to reach his legs he forced the silver shackles binding his legs from the wood, they came apart with a crack leaving Lucian to drop down on his back with a thud.

"The gate men! Man the pulley! Open the gate!"

Scrambling to his feet and ignoring the loss of breath that accompanied the heavy impact, and his still painfully obvious nudity, Lucian rushed to the barbican. _That gate needs to stay closed!_ They would be overrun with their attackers otherwise. Lucian called to Abhika and Abhijit twin lycan half-breeds with mocha skin and black hair that he spotted scampering to a shack engulfed in flame with buckets of water. Stolen from their native country of India and given as gifts to Markus half a century ago the brother's had found themselves enslaved by otherworldly overlords in a foreign land. They hadn't realized just how otherworldly and foreign their situation was until the third night of their emprisonment at Corvinus Castle. It was then they were thrown into a cellar with a contorting beast of a man who birthed them to the moon. Without hesitation, and with no outward indication that they had noticed his nudity, they dropped their charges and followed.

When they reached the pulley system some of the attackers who had scaled the walls had managed to wrestle with its gears enough to hoist the gate up halfway. Lucian, nails elongated and fangs sharp, sunk his teeth deep into the shoulder of his first victim. The beast in him relished the crush of living meat as the skin broke between his jaws and the human blood spurted down the front of his naked form. _Human blood… human? _ The wolf wanted him to tear the man limb from limb, but he fought it's urging…the human was already dead after all. With this first human down the others no longer had the strength to turn the wheal of the pulley and the gate came crashing down, crushing all those beneath it. Upon Lucian's command Abhika and Abhijit attacked the remaining humans. Taking the opportunity to bend at his knees, the alpha put his arms around the wooden pulley in a bear hug and jumped upwards ripping it from its hinges. _No one is opening that gate…_ Yet the mortals werealready following the lead and scaling the walls.

"Silver! Silver weapons! Not iron!" came a lycan's dying cries.

_Something is very wrong here. _Lucian noted as he donned the fallen human's breeches._ They are humans… Why are humans attacking us and why do they attack during the day. Wouldn't they attack us by cover of darkness? They cannot be aware that our overlords are of the nocturnal kind after all they see the lycans here by day… Why do they carry silver weapons when such a thing is rarely if ever done by humans… _Lucian's heart skipped a beat. _Sonja! I must warn her!_ She was asleep, completely unaware and vulnerable to the attack.

"Abhika ensure that the murder holes are being put to use. Abhijit follow your brother, where the humans are too many for arrow men spill tar". Lucian barked before making a b-line for the castle.

The doors to the castle were closed and well guarded by very angry looking lycans, The alpha barked commands here and there ordering some to take post on the watchtowers and the barbican, others to watch the castle doors or to put out fires. He saw the largely built Thrasos brandishing a heavy mace in one hand heading for the gates leading Dolly the pup. Mimicking Thrasos she too had a small knife in her hand, her cute face was distorted by a mask of angry resentment and fear.

Scanning the earth for anything he could use as a weapon, Lucian picked up a long piece of wood that was charred and jagged at both ends. Against an immortal it would be laughable but against a mortal it would do just fine. A loud bang sounded from the direction of the castle. He saw the lycans that guarded the doors on the floor burnt almost to the point of death. The humans' burning arrows had set the large wooden doors alight and weakened the thin metal hinges on which they swung; sending them crashing noisily to the ground. The ash and flame burst forth setting the lycans and the humans that surrounded them to flame. Lucian gripped one end of his make-shift wooden spear so tightly that it pierced into his palm and as he rushed forward to the door, the humans began pouring in. They were already so many of them within the courtyard.

Mortals were to the immortals like ants were to humans: in small numbers their bite was a short-lived pain that was soon forgotten after the offending creature was crushed, but in swarms even tiny forgettable bites could prove deadly. The screaming had erupted in the castle, sounds of dying echoed in the rooms and the smell of fresh blood, immortal and mortal alike, filled Lucians nostrils. As Lucian had suspected the humans had found their way into the castle, undoubtedly using some of the hidden entrances. _How do they know this? This information could only come from the inside! A traitor among the immortals-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cry of 'Die you filthy beast!'. The human rushed him, his sword held high in the air; Lucian launched his charred piece of wood. It sailed through the air, punched a hole through the humans chest, obliterating the man's heart. It's journey came to and end in the mortal rushing forward behind him. The man fell motionless on the floor, the makeshift lance protruding from this chest and his sword clattering to stone floor. Lucian rearmed himself, this time with both the lance and the sword. _I don't know where she- She would be with Viktor… He has been awakened… the humans will seek out the lord of the castle. _ Lucian's keen ears could pick up the sound of feet rushing up stairs, following the sounds he made his way past the giant pillars that bordered the path to the majestic chairs of the council chamber. Veering left he turned down the darkened corridor and made his way to a flight of stairs spiraling upward, from where the sounds echoed down to him.

Reaching the upper level Lucian came upon an ambushing party of humans, they held axes and stakes and they're steps were light. Easy enough for an immortal to hear but the vampires were sleeping and Lucian knew that the sleep of a vampire was the sleep of the dead; waking before sundown drained his overlords of energy and made them sluggish. Lucian shadowed the ambushers, and though all his Lycan blood sang for him to slaughter them quickly, but instead he obeyed the wiser voice at the back of his mind that told him to wait and to watch… so he did. He watched as the humans marched purposefully to a door and pounded on it three times successively paused then again twice. Familiar honey colored curls and grey eyes greeted them in the hallway. The traitor pointed wordlessly down the corridor to a large curtain, he made a pulling motion with his hands then quickly shut the door.

Lucian continued to watch as the mob made it's way to the indicated curtains, the mortal at the lead brushed them aside then placing his hands on the wall, seemingly seeking for something hidden. He paused, and then taking hold of a protrusion on the wall that Lucian could not see, he pulled. There was a click followed by the sound of grinding gears. The humans scattered back but were transfixed as the very wall started to move upward accompanied by a heavy dragging sound. The wall came to a stop, yet still they stared. Lucian could smell the fear and adrenaline emanating from them, it made the beast in him howl and claw to be free, to rip them to ribbons. Lucian held fast to his resolve to be patient and skulked after them in the dark as they made their way down a long winding earthy passage.

"We have arrived at the resting place of demons…" a mortal whispered. The odor of fear and adrenaline that Lucian had smelt earlier grew stronger and overpowering. So much so that he felt his blood heat like it did before the change and his eyes, he knew, were black azure, marked by his Lycan blood. His bones contorted and his muscles bulged but he could not change not without the moon and not with the moonshackle around his neck. The humans had all entered the fire lit chamber hidden beyond the passage and Lucian peered into it from the darkness. He remained still until his gaze fell upon two figures, the first lay on an ornamented bed of gold, shrouded in crimson satin. Lucian did not recognize him at first his cheeks were sunken in, his eyes closed his skin taut and translucent, his body meek. But then… _Viktor? Is that really him_? …_This must be a regeneration chamber._ Lucian's loyalty to Viktor and to the coven had always been beyond doubt but now after his punishment, his eyes were opened and he questioned his dedication to them. Stuttering between action and retreat Lucian's gaze lingered to the second figure. It was a beautiful woman, with raven black hair, aristocratic features, and perfect lips. _Sonja! _He was right; Sonja was with her father. 

Instinctively Lucian jumped forward roaring his defiance, the humans scattered like roaches. Sonja shifted, her eyes fluttering open she was dazed though and her movements were slow, she would be of no use. Lucian could smell the arrival of sunset and he knew that for each of the six mortals in the room there would be a corpse littering the floor before dusk. Brandishing a sword in one hand and his jagged wooden spear in the other he attacked.

Jerking his arm back and up he brought the spear down on the first human, the man tried to parry but was too slow and instead the spear pierced him through his right shoulder and protruded out of his left lung he screamed in agony but was silenced by Lucian's sword slicing his head clean off his neck. The mob was jolted out of their paralyzing fear by their comrades' decapitated corpse falling forward.

"He was the first but he will not be the last…" Lucian promised the humans in a voice partially distorted by his unfulfilled change. Sonja attempted a quick movement but her body failed her and she managed only to shift positions and to emit a quiet wailing. Lucian already knew what she was trying to tell him, he knew the instant a heart behind him skipped a beat and quicken in pace. One of the more courageous mortals darted toward him from behind his axe raised high, poised to be brought down into Lucian's back. The Lycan obeyed his instincts, he crouched then using his inhuman strength jumped up. He brought his legs together and spread his arms out so he took on a T shape, he leaned back to execute a summersault he landed a few feet behind his attacker his sword cleaving one human in half and his spear crushing the skull of another. The three remaining humans assaulted him as one each letting loose a violent cry. Lucian threw his spear at one catching him in the neck and impaling on a wall. He blocked the axe of the first attacker with his sword, and effectuated a front snap kick sending the other sprawling there was a loud crack as the man hit the floor and his helmet crashed on the ground. Lucian grabbed the axe man's wrist as the mortal attempted to wrestle him for power, clearly underestimating the extent of Lucian's strength. Lucian roared and pulled the arm forward his keen ears heard a popping sound as the man's arm was pulled out of it's socket, he didn't stop he kept pulling even as the axeman's muscles began to rip. Finally the axe fell from his hands and Lucian released him. He raised his sword to put the man out of his misery when a piercing pain screeched through his body. Lucian staggered back, glancing at the silver dagger that now was buried in his lower left abdomen. The forgotten human lay on the ground preparing to unleash another dagger at Lucian's heart when, from the corner of his eye the Lycan saw a glint flying through the air and with deadly accuracy slicing the man's aorta open, the human gurgled gushing blood from his fatal wound… Sonja was on her feet finally, still inert but no longer helpless.

"And then there was one…" Lucian muttered before his sword served its' purpose.

**I just proofread this chapter and have made a few changes to the details of the attack and things like that. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review please ^_^. I'm starting chapter 5 right now. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, here is chapter 5. Yes I know it's been forever and we've gotten older, grown a few more grey hairs and a few more wrinkles. I'm sure some of you have been waiting so long you have turned into fossils. All I can say is I'm sorry and that I blame it on my attention span. I have the attention span of a tuna fish… Yes my attention is very erratic. I had to force it back into shape to get the below chapter out. Let me warn you in advance I've done absolutely no proof reading so pardon the mistakes also sorry if my writing is out of shape. Most of all ENJOY!

His skin had turned purplish red, sizzling where the silver dagger was buried in his flesh. Lucian groaned bending forward slightly, a hand over his abdomen. He could feel Sonya's eyes on him as he attempted to extricate the dagger. He yelped, wisps of smoke drifting up from his charred hand. The hilt of the blade was silver as well. Sonya was still in silence when she made her way towards him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the offending object. She caught his eyes asking him quietly if he was ready, in response he took a deep breath to steal himself. Sonya's tensing muscles yanked back on the dagger. Lucian staggered taking a second to stifle the pain before he managed to croak, "How is my lady feeling?". Her body was quickening with the setting sun, the sharpness of her eyes hinted at it and her blooming smile confirmed it. "I am well Lucian. Which, it seems, is more than I can say for you. Perhaps you should sit and rest."

"I am well my lady; it was only a touch of silver."

She inclined her head in response then made her way to the coffin where her father lay his body still in convalescence. She passed her hand over the glass and kissed it.

Sonya started making her way to the exit "I have to go outside. The deathdealers are rising, we must hurry." Lucian made to follow her when a fog began to permeate his vision and the ground began to sway like the sea. Lucian swooned now doubting his own words. The world began to contort around him his footing unsteady as he made his way towards Sonya.

"Are sure you are ok? You look… unwell." She sounded worried.

"Yes…" he lied standing a little straighter "I will go back up. Perhaps my lady should stay with her f-"

"I will not cower in the dark under pretense of guarding my father! The deathdealers are rising and I am one of them. I-"

"Something is not right. I'm still bleeding freely…Why am I still bleeding?"

His fading vision was turning him blind, forcing him to reach his hands out as he lost his footing. Sonja's distorted voice was echoing distantly around him and his sense of smell was blunted. He was overcome with an intense bitterness that made him heave; then the floor seemed to disappear from under him as the world fell away.

"…Lucian!"

Sonya managed to wrap her arms around him before he hit the floor. She stumbled backward staggered slightly by his weight. He was heavier than he looked and much heavier than she had expected. A human woman would have been crushed under him, but she was able to lay him down gently on the floor. Sonya didn't know much about lycan anatomy but one look at the gash left by the dagger and she suspected that he had been poisoned. Any immortal pierced by a weapon, would begin healing immediately unless the offending object was still in his system. Sonya placed a finger in the gash feeling the wound for a sliver of silver but there was none. She pulled her finger out and rested her hand on his abdomen, enjoying his firmness. There was the strong scent of blood, sweat and death on him but underneath that she could smell earth, wind and that musky male scent she had caught the night he'd helped her evade Markus. Sonya ran her hands up his stomach, to his chest then back down his arms. His body was hard, rough and heated so unlike her own, so completely foreign. He was everything she had been raised to spurn, but instead of disdain she felt… _enthralled_. A thousand butterflies fluttered in Sonya's stomach moving upward to her lungs and heart, then tingling down her limbs. She passed her fingers over his lips and the feel of them was like the force of gravity dragging her own down to him. They were so close that she could feel his breath – suddenly a tremor racked Lucian's body breaking Sonya's trance and snapping her eyes to his wound. It was puckered, red and oozing puss. He had definitely been poisoned but she couldn't say by what. She knew of nothing that had a long lasting venomous effect on lycans other than silver left too long against their skin. Yet even though it was devoid of the metal, his skin continued to sizzle. Sonya felt worry burn through her gut eating away at her nerves but there was nothing she could do to help him with the humans running rampant within the castle walls. Resting her back against her father's coffin Sonya pressed her palm against Lucian's chest just above his heart. She found that though her predicament left her anxious, the thundering beats of his heart eased her thoughts and the movement of his heart stilled her nerves. She would stay with them and keep them safe from the invaders until the humans were gone.

The brightness of the world seeping past the crack of his eyelids sent a searing flash of agony through his head. Despite the numbness of his lips and tongue he could still taste the overwhelming bitterness. A cool hand was pressed against his damp feverish skin while something moist and soft drifted from his cheek to his lips. A woman's unintelligible whispers reassured him, her voice's familiar cadence lilted beautifully slowly sending the stinging sharpness of the world to the darkness again.

Sonya watched his bloodshot eyes crack open, struggling desperately against the candlelight in the room. Lucian's skin had paled; his tan had faded to a sickly washed out beige only hinting at the healthy sheen that made his kind almost glow with vitality. His scent normally a thick earthy musk was now tainted from the poison. Lucian's body shivered in exertion as he attempted to move, his pain obvious. No one was around to see her place her cool lips on his cheek, then it was again like gravity when her eyes fell to his lips pulling her forward until her mouth brushed against his. _He burns hotter then the sun… _Her eyes would not move from his skin; her hands itched to touch, yearning to discover him. An undeniable pooling had started in the base of her stomach as she passed her hand over his forehead to brush his hair away. She inched forward once more her lips just above his, his heat like fire on her skin. Closer still her body moved, her tongue darted out to touch her upper lip, curiosity eating at her, begging her, wanting her to, the heat pouring from her stomach down between her thighs. _Just this once - _A mad howl sounded from beyond the walls jerking her away from him in a start. Her eyes darted about the room assuring her that she was still alone. It would more than raise eyebrows if she was caught with the lycan like this. _Animals! _She had heard so many times before _Sons of the beasts beyond our walls. Savages. Filth._ Sonya's expression hardened. She knew what they were, she had seen what they were with her own two eyes, but she knew now that though Lucian might their direct descendent, he was no beast. _Not to me. Not anymore. _ Placing her lips by his ear she promised him "Everything is going to be alright Lucian. I'll make sure you are well taken care of. Rest now. When you wake up again, you will be stronger."

Sonya pulled firmly on Seti's reigns bringing him to a jerky halt in front of a large red brick building. Sonya's nose wrinkled and her lips pouted at the stench of death, decay and excrement that were suspended in the air like a thick fog. Leaning over Seti's shoulder she exhaled sharply then made a conscious effort to stop breathing. Although unnecessary for their survival, breathing was encouraged and expected of vampires as the unnecessary motion helped not only to disguise their nature from humans but also served as a weapon: so much more information was available to those who used all their senses. Patting Seti's neck firmly, she swung one leg over his back and hopped onto the floor beside him. The deathdealers had tortured some of the humans for days interrogating them about the attack. The interrogations had all proven less than fruitful. All but one, when finally a mercenary had given the name of Alcott Frewin a doctor in the nearby village of Evershot. Sonya had breathed a deep sigh of relief and hope. It had been five days since the attack on Corvinus Castle and still Lucian was sick with fever and shills. His body grew clammy and his skin turned green, the gash where the infection had begun remained purple but had black pustules forming on the ridges. Lucian stank of decay now, his earthy odor overtaken by the smell of approaching death. Sonya shuddered, she could not thank him by watching him die… she would not watch him die. Taking a deep breath through her mouth she puffed out the foul tasting air, this visit would be short and sweet but she would find what she needed to know if it meant breaking coven rules and raining terror on the mortals within.

Sonya crept through the hospital, past the dying men and women left with no proper care. Sonya felt a familiar prickle of disgust at the baseness and squalor of their existence, like the lycans beyond their walls they were also nothing but animals. She drifted through the building following muffled sounds filtering through a closed door at the end of the room. When she reached the door, she gave a violent kick that sent it flying off its hinges and into the opposing wall where it crashed and splintered into pieces on the floor. A high-pitched screech filled the room and two bodies went scrambling apart. A middle-aged woman in a nurse's attire skittered further up on the table where she had been lying with her legs splayed, and pulled her dress down. The other individual, a man in his early sixties struggled to pull up his breaches.

"Doctor Alcott Frewin, I have heard that you know much about the wolves that hunt the forest beyond the gates. Is this true?"

The Doctor stuttered still fiddling with his breaches "My lady I don't know-" With his denial came a flash of Lucian's tanned face gone greenish grey with sickness beneath his skin. Sonya felt her lips pull back to bare her fangs now extended to their full length and her eyes she knew shone a piercing blue. The nurse on the table gasped and crossed herself closing her eyes and mouthing prayers to ward off evil.

"Don't lie to me doctor! The village whispers your name speaking of experiments and beasts within these walls."

"My lady they are mistaken I-" hissing lightly Sonya darted forward grabbing the doctor's jaw in one hand and lifted him off his feet in a show of unnatural strength. The nursed startle by the strength and speed Sonya displayed skittered too far back on the table and tumbled off the edge. The doctor whined "Please! Please! They are but experiments to help our village! Nothing more! I will stop if it is what pleases your master, just please do not k-"

"So you do perform experiments on them?"

"Yes my lady. The experiments are done in this very hospital. Their corpses keep well and react almost as if still living… I seek ways to wound them, ways to kill or weaken them. If your desire or your master's desire is for us to stop-"

"No, I need you to help me find a cure. If you do this, I will leave you be."

"I will do anything my lady pleases…"

"Excellent… fetch your things. You will come with me… You!" Sonya said pointing at the nurse "one word of our encounter to anyone and I will return, and by all that is unholy you will not like the results, do you understand?" At the nurses nod, Sonya grabbed Alcott by the back of his collar and led him our to Seti.

On the seventh day following the attack on Corvinus Castle Viktor was awake, and though he still required the constant support of an intravenous blood transfusion his composure was still as regally commanding as Sonya had ever seen it. His eyes surveying the chairs that circled the room found that of the 12 council members there were only four present. Their record keeper Talos, whose chair balanced on its two front legs leaning on the table before it, was also missing.

"Tanis!" Viktor's voice was still raspy and weak from his recent awakening.

"Yes, my lord." Talos' gaunt looking assistant stepped forward. Victor had never really liked him, he was a sniveling, conniving, coward that hid behind his books and tried to manipulated others to his advantage; only to slink away when events turned for the worst… but sometimes you had to overlook certain flaws, especially as an elder. Tanis was good at what he did and for this reason he continued on with his decision.

"It seems your master's death has left a vacancy that only you are qualified to fill. Congratulations, record keeper. I bid you, sit down."

The record keeper pulled the seat back noisily and was seated with plume in hand poised over paper. Viktor's wheezing breaths filled the room as he looked around noting the loss of numbers in the council chamber then focusing his eyes back on Tanis he started:

"Tanis take note that on the day of August 2nd 1582, Council members Luthar, Evangeline, Acciai, Gagan, Emma, Frongar, Amina and Eliza were lost in an invasion of Corvinus Castle. I, Viktor the elder call forth their successors Abdel, Mandeep, Serge, Agnes, Aileen & Osla , take your places." Viktor placed both hands on the stone chair, his weight on his palms and with a great deal of effort he forced his body up. " Raise your hands and repeat these words:

"I pledge allegiance to the Elders and to the great chain of blood memories. I will seek only truth to further the knowledge of the elders and remain steadfast in my fidelity to the blood memories; for these memories will depend on my existence as my existence will depend on them. To waver will be their distortion and their distortion will be my undoing." The council members echoed his words then paused to look at Viktor

"Welcome to the council." Viktor stated then motioned for them to be seated. "What information have we of this attack?"

"Not much, my lord." Agnes replied

" Have we captured any of the invaders?"

Abdel started "Yes, we have my lord but they do not know much. They swear their only knowledge is that which was given to them by their head."

"Head?"

"Yes my lord, a John Harvel. His death on was confirmed however, apparently torn in two by one of the slaves."

"My lord dare I suggest that perhaps it was the lycans who aided the humans in their invasion?" Gerard interjected.

Sonya stood "The Lycans? Our slaves? Forgive me Gerard but _that _is not only impossible but also quite ridiculous. Why would the Lycans give humans information about their own vulnerabilities? The human riffraff were able to wound and kill vampires but they were also just as effective at destroying our slaves. The slaves did their duty and defended us. In truth if not for the lycans, and one in particular, we would have suffered much greater lo-"

"Ah yes, the one you keep in the barn pampered and waited on hand and food by the human doctor? Your attentiveness with that _animal_ Sonya bothers me, in fact I think it rather questionable that-"

At his referring to Lucian as an animal Sonya's eyes narrowed. She felt her fangs begin to elongate and she struggled to keep her reaction muted, worried that that those about her would notice the depth of her irritation. "You _think_?" she found herself interrupting despite her effort to remain silent "I find that hard to believe Gerard. If you would _think_ for just one second that what you suggest is even slightly feasible. You also forget, that this slave stayed and guarded my father – our _elder_ and myself. If not for him we would have been amongst the losses. Where were you Gerard? Perhaps you were away contemplating the emptiness that resonates in that overgrown h-"

"Sonya-" Viktor interrupted and paused giving her time to control her temper. "Gerard, I would advise you watch your tongue in our presence, you are a guest here and we are willing to overlook many indiscretions in light of our past agreements, but we do not look kindly on such accusations. And an accusation of this nature from yourself –of all people- to my daughter is unwise wouldn't you think?"

_What's going on?_ Sonya wondered _what does he mean by 'yourself of all people'? What agreement? Marcus also made some comments earlier during his conversation with Gerard._ Sonya felt a pit in her gut; something wasn't sitting well with her. She would have to have a private conversation with her father.

"You are absolutely right, my elder." Looking at Sonya "Forgive me Sonya."

Sonya shoved down the rest of her anger and smiled sweetly "Lady Sonya" she corrected " And yes all is forgiven."

Bringing his eyes to Sonya Viktor stated "Now that slave you mentioned?"

"Yes father, he was wounded and close to death. A human doctor was able to heal him. He is recovering in the stables."

"Such effort for a beast." Viktor reprimanded.

"I did not see fit to reward such dedication with death. It would not discourage others from making much effort. Why fight to protect their lords if we will not attempt to heal a few wounds? " Sonya lied.

"Yes, once again I concur. See him well treated, well fed and pardoned for any past offences."

Sonya felt warmth in her chest as her father uttered those words.

"The human doctor? How is it that he possesses the knowledge to help the beast?"

Sonya sighed and described how and what she had discovered about the doctor and his experiments.

"Make sure he is well interrogated when he is done his work on the Lycan. I'm sure he possess more information than he has shared."

"But f-, my lord I gave him my word that I would release him."

"He has betrayed us, the very beings that protect him from the beasts that prowl the forests. If we do not set an example, the duplicity will only fester and spread. He _will_ tell us _everything_ he knows and he will die for his betrayal."

Viktor stood signaling the end of the meeting. In silence, the council disbanded.

Please review and tell me what you think. Toddles.


End file.
